Retour à Mystic Falls
by JessSwann
Summary: Fin de Saison 1. Katherine est de retour et semble bien décidée à récupérer l'amour de Stefan. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo.fr thème Ancien amour retrouvé


**Disclaimers: ****Les personnages sont à LJ Smith**

_**Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle petite histoire sur Vampire Diaries , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … reviews ?**_

**Retour à Mystic Falls **

POV Katherine 

J'avais encore le gout de Damon sur les lèvres et le sang de Gilbert sur les mains lorsque je le vis enfin.

Celui que je suis venue chercher.

Mon amour.

Stefan Salvatore.

« Elena, je t'ai cherchée partout, tu vas bien ? »

Ses bras me serrent contre lui. C'est tellement bon. Tellement bon après des années de séparation.

« Elena ? »

Elena…. Je n'aime pas l'inquiétude qui perce dans sa voix. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de cette Elena ? Elle n'est qu'une pâle copie. Une copie de moi.

« Stefan. Excuse-moi, je, Damon m'a raccompagnée »

Imiter les accents hésitants de cette cruche est insupportable. Mais je dois savoir. Je dois prendre la mesure de ce que Stefan ressent pour elle avant de dévoiler mon jeu. Le visage de mon Stefan s'assombrit. Ainsi donc les frères Salvatore sont à nouveaux rivaux… Intéressant. Dans ce cas je laisse bien volontiers Damon à la petite idiote qu'il prend pour moi. Je ne veux que Stefan.

« Oui, Damon » je réponds avec un sourire.

Oh Stefan, je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même… Tes faiblesses, ton manque d'assurance. Ton cœur. Les années ne t'ont pas plus changé qu'elles n'ont changé Damon.

« Et que voulait mon frère ?

- Tu connais Damon »

Je ris et je l'attire vers moi. Enfin il me sourit. J'ai soif de lui. De ses baisers. Comme avant. Mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes. Stefan. Ma bouche emprisonne la sienne, je crois que je ne pourrais jamais me rassasier de lui.

« Elena ! Tu m'as mordu ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Erreur… J'aurais du deviner que cette petite idiote ne sait pas comment embrasser un homme. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'étonnement de Damon lorsque je lui ai rendu son baiser un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs en parlant de Damon…

« Excuse-moi Stefan c'est parce que… » je m'arrête.

Le visage de Stefan est livide. Ses mains m'agrippent les épaules. Enfin. Enfin un peu de force, enfin je retrouve le Stefan que j'ai connu. Une paisible violence.

« Qu'est-ce que Damon a fait Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Tentant. Trop pour que je résiste. Stefan me prend pour Elena… Damon pense que c'est elle qu'il a embrassée. Stefan ne lui pardonnera pas d'avoir embrassé son frère. Pas après moi.

« Damon et moi, nous avons, nous avons… Oh Stefan je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

- Tu me fais peur. Elena que s'est-il passé ! »

Le visage de Stefan est rempli d'angoisse. Je ne regrette pas le mal que je m'apprête à lui faire. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir osé m'oublier. Pour avoir osé tomber amoureux de cette Elena qui n'est qu'une vulgaire copie de moi-même.

« Damon et moi nous nous sommes embrassés »

Il est si pâle maintenant…..

« Tu veux dire que ce salaud a osé te ! »

Stefan tourne le dos. Je souris. Je sais déjà ce qu'il fera une fois face à son frère. La même histoire encore et encore… Pourtant il manque un petit détail.

« Il n'était pas seul à le vouloir Stefan »

Je mets juste assez de sanglots dans ma voix. Stefan s'immobilise. Faut-il qu'il aime cette Elena pour se conduire ainsi. Le regard qu'il pose sur moi est triste. Blessé. C'est le même regard que celui qu'il a eu lorsqu'il a découvert ce que j'avais fait avec Damon.

« Elena, ce ne peut pas être vrai. Pas toi »

Non sûrement que cette idiote ne ferait pas cela. Je lui reconnais au moins une qualité, elle a assez de goût pour savoir que des deux Salvatore, seul Stefan vaut la peine qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Mais Stefan est déjà pris. Il est à moi.

« Je suis désolée Stefan »

Je ne le suis absolument pas plus maintenant que je ne l'ai été la première fois mais je suppose que cette Elena le serait.

Stefan ne me répond pas. Puis il pousse un hurlement. Oui…. Oui Stefan. Peu importe que ta jalousie s'adresse à une autre. Tu l'auras bientôt oubliée. Dans quelques semaines je ferais mon grand retour à Mystic Falls et alors….

« Damon ! »

Les deux frères roulent à terre, le temps s'évanouit. Rien n'a changé. C'est toujours Damon, Stefan et moi.

Damon se défend. Il a toujours été hargneux. Une chose que j'ai toujours admirée chez lui. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas aussi un peu de la douceur de mon gentil Stefan.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu me l'as prise ! »

Damon se débarrasse de son frère d'une chiquenaude. Une décision sage de boire du sang humain. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Stefan a décidé de s'en passer. Enfin, je résoudrais cela. Peut-être même pourrais-je le persuader de s'abreuver de sa chère Elena. Non … Celle-ci je me la garde, je veux qu'elle meurt lentement….

Damon hausse un sourcil en direction de Stefan

« Elle te l'a dit ? »

Stefan est bouleversé. Pourtant il me faut encore le dégouter tout à fait de cette garce qu'il croit aimer. Je m'approche de Damon. Nos regards s'accrochent. Lui aussi me prend pour elle. Et lui aussi se croit amoureux on dirait.

Oui… Je vais la tuer moi-même.

J'enlace Damon. Derrière moi Stefan.

« Elena… non »

Sa voix est brisée. Ma parole il croit vraiment qu'il ressent quelque chose pour cette fille. Damon retient son souffle

« Elena…

- Damon »

Je souris. Nos lèvres s'épousent pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Ce que j'aimerais que ce soit celles de Stefan. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il me faut en passer par là pour retrouver mon amour.

Une petite musique retentit derrière moi. Stefan gémit. Damon m'enlace puis…

« Elena ? Ce … ce n'est pas possible »

La voix de Stefan n'a plus rien de blessé. Pourquoi ? Je m'arrache à l'étreinte de Damon sans tenir compte de son gémissement frustré.

Stefan nous sourit.

Stefan nous sourit ?

Il secoue son téléphone

« Hé Damon, ça t'intéressera peut être de savoir que je viens d'avoir Elena. Elle veut que je vienne la rechercher, elle est avec Bonnie »

Maudite Elena.

Damon s'écarte de moi. Stefan me fixe.

« Bien essayé Katherine. J'ai failli marcher. Et Damon aussi apparemment. »

Damon me fixe comme s'il voyait un fantôme

« Katherine ? »

Je me dégage de son étreinte. Seul compte Stefan.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à dire à Damon, Katherine. Moi je vais chercher Elena. »

Je retrousse mes lèvres sur les crocs que je n'ai plus besoin de cacher. Le regard de Stefan est… méprisant

« J'aurais dû savoir qu'Elena ne me ferait jamais un coup pareil. » déclare t'il en me tournant le dos.

Non, non c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas perdre. Je ne peux pas perdre Stefan si tôt après l'avoir retrouvé. Je me tourne vers Damon. Il s'écarte lui aussi.

« Ne reste pas trop longtemps Katherine. Il n'y a plus rien pour toi ici. C'est fini. Il est trop tard pour revenir » me lance-t-il avant de me tourner le dos à son tour.

Je suis seule.

Seule pour le jour de mon retour. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Je récupérerais l'amour de Stefan. Rien ni personne ne se dressera entre lui et moi cette fois. Je le jure.


End file.
